Our Last talk
by WynterRavenheart
Summary: sooooooo i've changed the title! NOW it fits the story! Anyway, this happens after subaru left the Ten no Ryu house, just after he killed Seishirou-sama... enjoy


A/N: so... these events happen right after the bridge act.... to be more precise after Subaru-sama leaves the Ten no Ryu's house… and no you may NOT kill me after you read this and unfortunately I don't own X or Tokyo Babylon nor Subaru and Seishirou for that matter T.T so… no suing!  
  
  
  
BTW, I wrote it while listening to Kasho no Tsuki Theme, Subaru's Theme and Sadame… (Which means I'm crying my eyes out!)  
  
--------------------------  
  
The night he left the house was unusually cold as if the night was punishing the city of Tokyo for the loss of one of it's most beloved child. Only the trail of blood followed Subaru as he walked away, his thoughts were on the bridge, and he could still feel the warm of Seishirou's body in his arms, warmth he didn't want to let go of… since he's been waiting for it since his teenage hood. As he walked the memory of his sister begun to come into his head, he laugh at it, a sad laugh, and a sad smile on his face…  
  
- Nee-san… you're mean, really mean… why did you have to cast such a spell? It even seems like you didn't know my wish, really…  
  
As he walked he could feel the night getting warmer… or maybe it was just him… he felt as if the two people he loved the most were there, somewhere he couldn't see…  
  
- You wanted me to live right? But why when all I wanted was to die… through his hands… it would make me happy, you know that…  
  
He hugged himself; touching Seishirou's blood… he walked through the dark streets without even realizing he was going somewhere where he'd never been before. The darkness around him seemed to increase as he walked to the Pet shop that Seishirou once worked at… nothing but empty cages there, he looked at them sitting in an old table… the white coach filled with blood, it seemed even as if the blood on it was warming him a little.  
  
- Seishirou-san… what did you meant by that? Those words… did you really mean that? I wonder if I hear it right… you never ever said it before… you never said the words I wanted to hear so… why only before you die?  
  
He looked at the dark sky, with the same sad smile on his face…  
  
- Maybe because I couldn't go without saying it Subaru-kun…  
  
- Couldn't go without saying it? Does it mean those words were actually true? So you…  
  
- Yes… *smirk* your face was so cute when I said that… if only I had the time I guess I would hug you and take you with me… but Hokuto-chan would be mad at me if I did that… she still wants you to live Subaru-kun…  
  
He looked at the image of the older man next to him, he knew it wouldn't be long before he disappeared and went to the other world…  
  
- So you have always known what I feel right?  
  
- Yeah… I didn't want that to happen at first, I only wanted to make sure I couldn't feel a thing… and as you saw it didn't work the way I wanted… but I'm pleased with this result…  
  
- Which means that now I'm the Sakurazukamori… I wonder how oba-san will react to this news…  
  
- She will not like it I guess  
  
- That's ok… it will be only one more thing to endure… one more pain for me…  
  
- I'm glad… at least this way you won't forget what happened these years….  
  
- It's not like if I could… since… you're the only one who could hurt me this much.  
  
- It's because of what I said earlier… I'm the only one who can make you suffer, and the only one who could kill you… because I'm the one who…  
  
- I know… you don't have to say it… you never said it before so, don't start now, I will be awkward   
  
Seishirou smiled putting and arm around Subaru's shoulder touching his throat gently  
  
- Will you act like an actual Sakurazukamori Subaru-kun?  
  
- I don't know if I can… or if I even want to  
  
- Well… I have to go now… Ja ne Subaru-kun… we'll be waiting you…  
  
Subaru just smiled, gently as the man disappeared from his sight… and slowly he opened his eyes, it was mourning already… and he didn't know if what just happened was real or just a dream… and it didn't really mattered now. As he walked off the place sakura petals seemed to surround him… as if they were greeting the new Sakurazukamori… he just got one of them in his hand, whispering "tell him that I've always liked him" before letting it go… he started walking again… no place in mind again, he just wanted to forget the battle of the Chy no Ryu x Ten no Ryu, at least for now…  
  
-----------------------  
  
A/N: do not kill me pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!!! I know it wasn't very good but I promise I will make it better on my next one! (look forward! Naruto's the next one (I think))… Subaru-sama, please read the paper ^^  
  
Subaru: oh yeah… Read and Review and… don't flame her… it's her first drama fic..  
  
Author: ok, you didn't need to say the last part but thanks anyway… and please no flames ^^' I'm a beginner at this ok? ^^' 


End file.
